vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gecko Moria
|-|Gecko Moriah= |-|Shadow Asgard= |-|Black Box= Summary Gekko Moriah is a villain from One Piece and was a member of the Shichibukai who resided on the largest ship in the world, Thriller Bark. His powers can manipulate shadows. His former bounty is 320,000,000 Beli. He is also the main antagonist of the Thriller Bark Arc who stole Brook's and various other beings' shadows with the use of the Kage Kage no Mi. He took part in the Battle of Marineford and sided with the Marines, along with most of the other Shichibukai. Upon the war's end, he was stripped of his title and was to be eliminated by Donquixote Doflamingo, but managed to escape before he was killed, leaving Moriah's overall status unknown. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B | 7-B Name: Gekko Moriah (Gecko Moria in early subs) Origin: One Piece Age: 48 pre timeskip, 50 post timeskip Gender: Male Classification: Human(?), Pirate Captain, Former Shichibukai, Paramecia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation (Ate the Kage Kage no Mi, a Paramecia type Devil Fruit which allows him to steal the shadows of other people, causing them to go into a coma for 2 days. His own shadow Doppelman can fight for him as a solid being that can shapeshift and regenerate), Existence Erasure (If other people are caught in the sunlight without their shadow, their bodies are erased), Necromancy (He can put the stolen shadows into corpses to create zombie soldiers), Limited Teleportation (He can also instantly switch places with Doppelman), Absorption (He can absorb all of the shadows in a large area into him), Transformation and Size Manipulation (Capable of growing to giant size and gain a massive strength boost), Shapeshifting (Capable of changing the form of one's shadow, making their body take the form of their shadow), Large Size (Type 0) Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ with Doppelman (Could damage Luffy with his attacks. Pierced straight through Little Oars Jr.'s chest and incapacitated him, though Oars Jr. was already seriously injured by Kuma and Doflamingo) | City level (Harmed Luffy in his Gears, and absorbed his shadow, giving him his power) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Easily blocked Luffy's Gatling with Doppelman) | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Small City Class with Doppleman | City Class (Has inherited Luffy's strength on top of nearly 1000 other individuals including Zoro, Sanji, and Robin) Durability: At least Small City level (Took several punches from Nightmare Luffy and was back on his feet shortly afterwards to resume battle, switching with Doppelman also makes him very hard to kill) | Likely City level (Took attacks from Gear 2nd and 3rd Luffy) Stamina: Very high, was still able to fight after taking hits from Nightmare Luffy Range: Extended human melee range due to size, at least a kilometer with Doppelman Standard Equipment: A pair of scissors to cut people's shadows from their bodies Intelligence: Skilled combatant with extensive experience with fighting many opponents including a Yonkou (he lost, though), cunning planner, good leader), good battle tactician (outsmarted Nico Robin) Weaknesses: Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water, overconfident and lazy, Shadow Asgard form is temporary and can lose power if hit by even a weaker opponent, zombies still have the personality of the person their shadow was taken from and take a while to come under his control if they have a lot of power, no special powers such as Devil Fruit abilities are transferred to the zombie with the shadow, only the original owner's personality (which subsides after a while), physical stats, and skills, if the original owner dies the zombie with his/her shadow will die too, zombies can have their shadows ejected from them and returned to their original owner if they eat salt (an amount proportional to their body size), shadows will return to their owner if the zombie body they are in is completely destroyed, shadows stolen by Moria that have been ejected from a zombie can be used by anyone inside of their body and give them a power boost, but it only lasts for 10 minutes at most, but only people with strong spirits can survive having more than a few shadows in them at once Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kage Kage no Mi (Shadow Shadow Fruit): A Paramecia type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to manifest and control shadows as a tangible physical form. With this power, the user is able to grab hold of their victim's shadow. They are then able to cut it with a pair of scissors as if it were a cloth. With the shadow, they are then able to place it into a lifeless corpse in order to create a zombie minion. The minion that is created retains the mannerisms and abilities of the victim. The minion, however, is only as strong as the body it is composed of. As for the original owner of the shadow, they will enter a two day coma once their shadow is separated from them. The Devil Fruit user can use this effect to their advantage in battle as the original owner is completely defenseless until they wake up from their coma or are woken up. The original owner of the shadow is then forced to remain in darkness as they will vaporize if hit by sunlight. Being unable to exist in light, the original owner is also unable to cast any sort of reflection and is also unable to be photographed. *'Doppelman:' Moria's shadow fights for him, it hits like a solid being but has logia-like intangibility and shapeshifting powers (it can become a swarm of bats, for example) - Moria can switch positions with Doppelman instantly. *'Kage Kakumei:' Moria alters the shadow of one of his zombie minions and their body alters to match it - he used this to allow Oz to stretch like Luffy. *'Shadow Asgard:' Moria summons all the shadows that belong to his zombies and absorbs them into his body, growing to giant size and morphing a bit to be like a lizard (hence his name). This gives him a massive strength boost, but it only lasts for a limited amount of time and he loses shadows when hit by a strong enough attack, and his speed is greatly decreased. *'Black Box:' In Shadow Asgard form, Moria creates several shadow bats that merge to form a box to trap an opponent, allowing him to then physically attack said opponent. *'Tsuno Tokage:' Similar to Black Box, Moria manipulates Brick Bats to create a giant shadow spear roughly 20 meters in length and 5 meters in width, it can easily pierce through a giant able to withstand cannon fire from Marine Headquarters. Key: Base | Shadow Asgard Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:One Piece Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Captains Category:Sailors Category:Shichibukai Category:Pirates Category:Shadow Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Necromancers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifters